gerryandersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Point 783
Point 783 is the 5th produced episode and the 13th broadcast episode of the British television series Captain Scarlet And The Mysterons. Plot The Supreme Commander of Earth Forces is threatened by the Mysterons and it's up to Captain Scarlet to save him from the unstoppable Unitron. Synopsis In the Sahara Desert, a base known as Point 783 is carrying out tests on a new tank called the Unitron. It is a tough tank that will not slow down even if it is shoot at by missiles. The Unitron is going to be demonstrated in front of the Supreme Commander soon. Unfortunately for him, he has been targeted as the next Mysteron threat. So under the protection of Captain Scarlet and Captain Blue, they set off for New York where the Commander is going to talk at a conference. Also heading to the conference is Colonel Storm and Major Brooks, who are making their way by car. During their journey they will have to go through the “Grand Catskill Tunnel”. On the other side of the tunnel is a MCA tanker full of methane. Despite the fact they are not allowed to go into the tunnel yet (because the light is red) the driver of the tanker goes in anyway, presumably under the influence of the Mysterons (the same way Captain Black was turned). Colonel Storm and Major Brooks are stunned to see the tanker in front of them whilst they’re in the tunnel. They both collide with one another, exploding and killing everyone. Sometime later Colonel Storm and Major Brooks come out of the tunnel in an identical car, but Mysteronised. At the conference, Major Brooks, Captain Scarlet and Captain Blue escort the Commander into the conference room. During the Commanders speech, Brooks shouts out, “Wold Commander, we will be avenged.” Smoke then starts to pour out of his jacket. Captain Scarlet quickly presses a button on his desk, which brings down shields to protect them. Suddenly Major Brooks explodes. Thanks to Captain Scarlet’s actions, they all survived and so Captain Blue takes the Commander to Point 783. There Colonel Storm is waiting for him. Once the Commander enters the base they begin the test of The Unitron. The Commander is very impressed by the display, to get a closer look they go out side to watch. Unexpectedly the Unitron aims at the base and fires at it. They all get back inside where Captain Blue calls Colonel White and informs him of the situation. Colonel White sends in the Angels to destroy the Unitron. Despite their efforts the Unitron is not even immobilised and continues attacking the Base. Soon Captain Scarlet arrives in an SPV at the base where he picks up the Commander and Colonel Storm. Unpredictably the Unitron starts to go after the SPV, this means that the Unitron has been ordered to destroy a certain target, and target is Colonel Storm. Captain Scarlet discovers this and tries to eject, but before he can do so Brooks shoots him three times. With his last ounce of strength, Captain Scarlet manages to pull the eject button and manages to save him and the Commander. The SPV falls off a cliff followed by the Unitron, killing Colonel Storm. Cast Regular Cast Scarlet_(point_783).png|Captain Scarlet (Francis Matthews) Blue_(point_783).png|Captain Blue (Ed Bishop) White_(point_783).png|Colonel White (Donald Gray) Green(2).png|Lieutenant Green (Cy Grant) Black_(point_783).png|Captain Black (Donald Gray) Destiny.png|Destiny Angel (Liz Morgan) Melody Angel.png|Melody Angel (Sylvia Anderson) Harmony Angel.png|Harmony Angel (Lian Shin) Voice only male.png|Voice of the Mysterons (Donald Gray) Guest Cast Supreme_Commander_of_Earth_Forces.png|Supreme Commander of Earth Forces (Paul Maxwell) Colonel_Storm.png|Colonel Storm (Jeremy Wilkin) Major_Brooks.png|Major Brooks (David Healy) General_Cope.png| General Cope (David Healy) Captain_Hassel.png|Captain Hassel (Charles Tingwell) MCA_Tanker_Driver_(Pete).png|Pete MCA Tanker Driver (Charles Tingwell) MCA_Tanker_Driver's_Mate.png|MCA Tanker Driver's Mate (Martin King) Arab.png|Arab SPV Caretaker (Martin King) Voice only male.png|Security Bank Voice (Martin King) Voice only male.png|Robot Voice (Jeremy Wilkin) Meeting_(Cameos).png|Conference (cameos) Equipment Used Unitron_tank.png|Unitron Tank MCA_Tanker.png|MCA Tanker Angel_jets.png|Angel Jets Spectrum_helicopter.png|Spectrum Helicopter Spectrum_jet.png|Spectrum Jet SPV_No.428.png|SPV No.428 SHEF_Half-track.png|S.H.E.F Half-track Locations Observation_post.png| Observation post Point 783 Oasis.png| Oasis (SPV - Secret Storage) Notes *This episode marks the first appearance of the puppet who later plays Sam Loover in Joe 90, seen here as The Supreme Commander. Lieutenant Dean from The Mysterons appears again as a guard in the Conference room. The Director General appeared as the Arab Spectrum Agent guarding SPV 428. Also Tanker driver Pete had previously appeared as the assassin at the start of Winged Assassin. Major Brooks had also played the Delta Garage Mechanic in Manhunt. *Filming is known to have taken place in February 1967. *The storyline for Point 783 was later used for The Secret Service episode Recall To Service. Category:Captain Scarlet Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons Category:Point 783 Category:Episodes Edited by Bob Dearberg